


Trapped

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juli is in LA getting her book published. She steps on elevator, there is an earthquake and she is caught on the elevator with her hero, Gerard Way. How will her future look after spending hours with him in the dark of an elevator?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

I was in LA on business and even though I had seen some celebs, I didn't have much time to be starstruck. It was only a two day visit and my mind was all about getting what I had to get done so that I could get back home. I walked down the hall, adjusted my skirt, as I saw the elevator closing. I could see someone just inside but couldn't see their face. "Hold the door," I yelled out and a man's hand stuck out stopping the doors from closing. As I stepped into the doorway of the elevator, I froze as I realized who was standing just inside. He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat as the door began to close on me so I had to slip in quick. "Thanks," I stuttered out.

"You're welcome," He grinned at me now as he pushed the button to take us down to the ground floor.

The elevator started moving and the silence between us was killing me. This man was my hero, he was the reason that I was even alive still and he was totally hot to boot. As I turned to speak to him, the elevator began to shake, then came to an abrupt stop and I feel backwards into him. My face landing awkwardly close to his crotch. 

He helped me up, "are you alright?"

"Yes," I said as the lights flickered and went out. "Fuck." I said out loud.

"I think it was earthquake."

"One of the reasons why it has taken this long to come to LA," I sighed.

The emergency light flicked on casting shadows around the little box. "We got a little light."

"I suppose, it kind of freaks me out though."

"Well, let's make the most of it." He said as he sat down on the floor. "Come and sit with me, so we can talk." I gulped knowing that there wasn't enough light in there for him to see it as I slowly slid down next to him. "By the reaction you had when you walked in, you already know who I am."

"Yes, Gerard, I know who are. I'm Juli and it may sound cliche but honestly and truly, you are totally my hero."

"I believe you. You wouldn't of reacted that way if you were lying. So, what are you doing in LA?"

"I wrote a book, my publisher was up there."

"Really, like that is totally bananas."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Stop, with your cute euphemisms," I say, glad that he can't see me blushing in the dark.

He giggled again. "I can't help it, they're apart of me."

"I know and I love it believe me it totally rubs off on me. I'm still scared though," I added and he put his arm around me.

"You smell good. Cherry blossoms?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said nervously.

We started talking and I felt him getting closer to me. Pushing the button on my phone, it light up and I realized we'd already been here two hours. Not that I was complaining. 

"Still no service?"

"Yeah," I replied to him.

"Maybe we should take advantage of this."

I looked at him in the dark even though he couldn't see me. "And do what? Sing? I'm not very good at that."

He leaned in closer to me and I felt his lips brush across my earlobe. "Not exactly."

"Gerard, I am not sure that is a good idea?"

"Why not?" He whispered as he brushed his lips from my ear down to my neck sending shivers up and down me.

"Well, you are married."

"As I see it, you and I are trapped in this elevator. We need to do something to pass the time, your smell and that cherry blossom scent are driving my cock crazy. It will be our secret."

My head was screaming how it was all wrong and against every moral that I lived my life by. But my heart. My heart was screaming, no one would ever know. He is yours, even if it's just once, he is yours and what you have always wanted. My hand reached out, ran over his jeans and traveled to his crotch. He gasped as my hand touched his erection that was pressed tightly into this pants. "I really made you that excited." 

"You have no idea," he said as his lips found mine and his tongue slipped into my mouth. Apparently, he knew how I was putty in his hands and took exactly what he wanted from me. After we had sex, we laid there on the floor of the elevator, both of us breathless and tangled in each other. My head was on his chest and his fingers played with my hair. "That was pretty amazing."

"Well, you were pretty amazing." I told him.

"Nah, you were the one who sucked my cock and rode me like a champion."

I blushed in the dark, "do you really trust me not to tell anyone."

"You won't. Like I said, I'm going to follow you on twitter. It wasn't just about sex, Juli. I felt a connection with you, not every girl I meet makes me hard."

I blushed harder, still thankful he couldn't see him. "So, do you think we'll see each other again?"

He pulled my face up to him in the dark, guiding his lips to mine. I could feel the smile on his lips, they were so close to my face. "I know we will." As he said it the lights went on in the elevator and it rocked a bit. That was when I saw the smile for myself and I smiled back. "I think we should get dressed," he said with a wink.

The elevator started moving and we hurriedly got dressed. As it reached the bottom floor, he grabbed me and kissed me again. "Juli, it was a pleasure. Talk soon." He said with a smile, as the elevator opened and he walked off.

Two weeks went by and one day I was sitting on twitter. When I realized that I had a new follower. Looking up, I saw that it was Gerard. Instantly, there came a direct message. "I told you, I would follow."

I smiled and wrote back. "I won't say that I didn't think you forgot."

"Jewels, there is no forgetting you."

"You are making me blush."

"LOL. Coming back to LA anytime soon?"

"I wish, no. My book is being printed. Soon a tour."

"Hmmm, maybe I need to visit you."

"Visit me? Really, Gerard?"

"Jewels, really, don't doubt me. I will look at my schedule."

"I don't doubt you, you followed me after all."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

I laughed to myself. Gerard Way, mine? Yeah, definitely, the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
